


Times End

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Slash, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the One Ring has been destroyed, and Legolas has returned to his lover, to enjoy the peace that has been brought to Middle-Earth with the distruction of Sauron's Ring. Unfortunately, Námo has waited long enough for Glorfindel to leave Middle-Earth and return to Valinor.<br/>After an accident that leaves the famed Balrog Slayer mortally injured, it is time to Glorfindel to decide what to do about hearing Námo's call once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble befalls the Balrog Slayer, putting his life in jeopardy.

The golden-haired warrior gasped as he fell to the ground, cringing in pain.  He could hear laughter, and it wasn’t elves this time.  No, it sounded like, orcs.  The blue eyes flew open to see orcs leering down at him.

 _Please don’t recognise me for who I am,_ he thought to himself. The people in his home had suffered enough against the orcs. None more so than his Lord.

Just as one raised its weapon above its head and brought it down, it grunted in pain, falling. He grunted as the bulk of the dead orc landed on his lower torso, narrowly missing the orcish arrows that were higher in his body. 

The blue eyes noted the arrow sticking in the orc’s back. He struggled for breath as he recognised the flights on it. Then there was shouting and another orc fell onto him.

 _Hey, I’m over here!_ he thought, annoyed as his legs were buried by that orc. 

Then someone was there, shoving at the orcs’ bodies, while the other orcs fought with the elves that had come. The almost-completely buried elf caught a glimpse of familiar, paler hair than his own, and then he was resting in someone’s arms, being cradled gently. 

“We’re going to get you back to Lord Elrond, melleth,” the younger elf murmured gently into his ear.

 _I want to stay with you,_ he thought, irritated that his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth to say the words out loud as he gazed up into worried blue eyes that matched his own. He groaned, as he felt the other ellon pressing worried kisses against the skin on his forehead, his lips too. 

It wasn't enough to keep him from fainting from the pain, and soon the world went black, the last thing he heard was his name being spoken. 

* * *

 

When he woke up, he could feel someone holding his hand. His eyes didn’t want to open, but he forced them to anyway, wanting to see the face he knew the face of the one to which the hand belonged to.

His chest felt tight, and as more feeling came back to him, he became aware that it was bandaged. Faintly, he squeezed the fingers in his. The reaction was immediate in the hunched over golden haired figure by his side.

The figure sat straight up, staring down him, and he could see the cheeks of the other ellon were glistening. His mate had been crying.

How long was I unconscious? he thought. "Mel-leth?" he managed to force out from dry lips and tongue. How long did I keep him waiting?

"At last you're awake, malthen mathor-nin!" The relief in his lover’s expression was evident, as was his voice. "You had me so worried."

"Sorry," he said silently, voice not working.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened and a familiar ebony haired ellon came in. He knew instantly who it was. His lord, to whom he was meant to be the seneschal.

"Good to see those eyes open, Glorfindel," Elrond said, walking over to the bedside. "Gave us all quite the scare when Legolas and a few of his kin brought you in." Elrond helped him to sit up, though Legolas had to support him, since Glorfindel's strength seemed to have fled. "Here, drink this."

A goblet pressed against his lips, and Glorfindel parted them, sighing with relief as the liquid trickled over his dry lips, moistening them and into his mouth. It had a slightly bitter taste, but, in need of the liquid in his body, Glorfindel didn't complain.

Legolas continued to hold him in his strong arms as Elrond checked the wounds on Glorfindel's body.

"You need to rest mellon-nin and recover. Had Legolas and the others not found you when they did, I fear those orcs would have sent you back to Mandos."

Glorfindel's eyes widened. He knew he had been hurt, but not that it was that bad, the damage. "I'd rather not end up back there." Especially not now that he had Legolas. Legolas, who had returned unhurt from aiding the Fellowship destroy the One Ring. While Mandos' Halls were pleasant enough, this time he knew they wouldn't be as easy to adjust to, without Legolas around. He never wanted to leave his prince behind again. "Why would I?"

"Let’s see, when Legolas brought you in here, you had two arrows in you. Normally not so much of a problem, aside from that one nearly hit your heart, and the other pierced one of your lungs," Elrond replied. "Legolas has not left your side since I finished tending to you, even he knew how badly you were hurt. You've been asleep for three days, and you don't seem to have healed much since."

 He could hear it though, the unspoken words. Elrond was not sure that Glorfindel was safe from returning to Mandos yet. That bothered Glorfindel intensely. _I haven't been this badly hurt since I fought the Balrog and died the first time!_ Needless to say, this was something that alarmed him greatly. 

"I think I need to rest," Glorfindel managed. Question was, was he still going to die or not? 

Elrond nodded. "I will be back to check on you in a few hours, mellon-nin." 

He knew Elrond wouldn't lose him without a fight. 

"Legolas, why don't you come with me?" Elrond asked. It wasn't a question. 

"Go with him, malthen conin-nin. I'll still be here when you return." There was no chance Glorfindel was going to give up on himself. Not right now, and not ever if he could help it. He wouldn't let Legolas suffer from losing him into Mandos' Halls. 

Legolas pressed a gentle kiss against Glorfindel's lips, which Glorfindel weakly returned. Legolas promised to come back soon, before leaving with Elrond.

_When did I grow so weak?_

# 


	2. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear about the promise made by one of the Valar.

Weeks went by, and still Glorfindel's body seemed unwilling to heal.  When he walked in reverie, he could hear the call of Mandos, and he knew he wasn't going to survive this.  Mandos wanted him back, and that was something that he personally, didn't want.  He'd known when he was sent back to Arda that eventually Mandos would reclaim him, but the Valar had promised he would walk free in Valinor this time.  If that were true, then perhaps he should talk to Legolas about this, and tell him everything that he'd been promised once, well over three thousand years ago.

As such, when Erestor came into his chamber with some food for him, more than Glorfindel knew he’d be able to stomach, Glofindel knew he had to ask.  He knew there was not much more time left, and he really needed to discuss this with Legolas, as well as say goodbye to the others, for the time being.

“Erestor?”  He hated himself for sounding so weak, but he knew none of the others blamed him, considering that he was still trying to heal.

“Yes, mellon-nin?”  The dark haired elf looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  “What do you need?”

“I need Legolas, melloniaur.  Can you find him for me?  There are some things I need to talk to him about.” 

Erestor looked down at him sadly.  "Of course I will.  We have other visitors at the moment, and I need to attend to them as well." 

"Who arrived?" Glorfindel asked, his curiosity piqued. 

"King Thranduil, who is worried about his son, and you.  As well as Estel and Arwen.  They heard there was something ailing you," Erestor held up a hand to stop Glorfindel from asking, "it was not the twins who sent them word.  That was my doing, after talking to Legolas and Elrond about it." 

Glorfindel nodded.  Of course Thranduil would come considering his son was directly involved.  While they had never seen eye to eye where Legolas was involved Glorfindel would try and push that aside when he spoke to him.  "Please tell them I will talk to them all in the morning, individually.  Elrond, the twins and Lindir too, do not forget to come yourself, Erestor.  Today though, I just need Legolas." 

He needed his lover now.  There were some things; he knew Legolas would want to know.  Perhaps he would be able to ease Legolas' grief as well with his words, but he knew that he would never know for certain.  These things had to be said.

It was some time before Legolas came in to him.  Glorfindel smiled weakly at the sight of his mate, and extended one hand toward him.  Legolas took it, coming to lie down, beside him.

"How's your father?" Glorfindel asked. He was curious to see if Erestor had been completely forthcoming with him about Thranduil.

"Adar is worried, melleth. He knows something is wrong, and that it is you who is in trouble. Adar worries about how that may affect me. He does not want to see me fade from grief."

"It is a shame I will not get to see Ithilien, Legolas. I know you will still go there won't you? To fulfil your promise to Aragorn? I remember you mentioning that, not a day before I got attacked."

"You won't?" Legolas asked, looking at him in confusion.

Glorfindel sighed, shaking his head. "Mandos seeks to reclaim me back to his halls, melleth. Even now I hear his call. He said this would happen when I had fulfilled the task that the Valar sent me back to do."

"I can't lose you!" Legolas' voice cut through him like a knife.

"I don't want to return to the halls, Legolas." Glorfindel pressed a gentle kiss against his lovers’ lips.  "Once I was content there, the first time.  Then I was allowed my body back... and to walk in Valinor. You should see the Blessed Realm, Legolas, I have never seen a place more beautiful.  When I was allowed out of Mandos' Halls, and that indeed was a surprise at the time, I dwelled for those long years in Tirion, the home of the Noldor.  For the time I was there, I was happy, Legolas, but I did miss Gondolin, and Middle-Earth.  It was in Tirion that I met Mithrandir, though he was not known by that name in in Valinor."

"Why were you allowed out of Mandos' Halls?"

"Due to the sacrifice I made fighting the Balrog in Gondolin.  Had I not, Elrond wouldn't be with us, as his father, Eärendil was only a seven year old elfling back then.  I urged Tuor and Idril to flee, while I took on the Balrog.  They were not willing to leave me, but I managed to convince them. I never saw them again, though I met him at one point upon entering Valinor, when he was grown up.  Eärendil never remembered me, but that is no great loss for me. How can I expect him to remember me?" 

Glorfindel paused.  "For years I dwelled in Tirion, and as you know, eventually I returned here to Middle-Earth.  That was very confusing at the time, as my Gondolin was no more, it wasn't even a part of the land anymore.  It is to Tirion, if I am allowed leave from Mandos, that I will go back to." 

"How will I find you?" 

"I will come to the docks when you arrive.  I will know when that is, somehow, I'm sure," Glorfindel replied.  "I doubt we will be apart all that long.  Somehow, they always knew when a new ship was coming from Middle-Earth back when I lived across the seas.  Many of my kin were in Tirion."

"I will be looking for you," Legolas replied, sounding saddened by all Glorfindel had said.  "How long do you think you have before you leave me?"

"Long enough to say goodbye to those I care about here.  Until sometime tomorrow.  There is something I would ask of you, melleth, something I can hold onto in my mind while I wait for you in the Blessed Realm."

"What is it, melleth?  You know I'd do anything for you."

Glorfindel paused.  Though it never had seemed like a big thing to them over the years once they had grown used to each other, now it seemed one.  "Will you make love to me?"

“I…”  Legolas sounded worried from the request Glorfindel had made of him.

Glorfindel sighed as he looked at his lover.  There would be no one walking in on them either, for Elrond had allowed him to be moved back to his own rooms.  Here, he had some privacy from the healers.  "You will not hurt me, melleth.  I only ask because I would like to have that as a memory once again, one that I can keep my mind occupied with while waiting for Mandos to release me as he promised.  Time has no meaning while in those halls.  I will not know how long I have waited when he lets me go."

After hearing that, Legolas did not deny him.

When they lay together afterward, Legolas pulled the Balrog Slayer close to him, curling up beside him, looking straight into the elder elf’s blue eyes.

Glorfindel ran his fingers through the paler hair.  “I will be here when you wake melleth.  Tomorrow I feel I need to say goodbye to those here who know me well. Get some sleep while you can, and I will too.”  He doubted, now that some knew what was going on that there would be any revelry in the Hall of Fire.

Glorfindel waited until, after a last gentle kiss, Legolas fell into reverie, before he too went there.


	3. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Glorfindel's second life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this took a while to write and get right...

Glorfindel groaned as he woke once more. Feeling Legolas folded around him, he relaxed, though he knew he was certainly worse than he had been the day before. His time had almost come to an end. That caused him grief, knowing that very soon all would be over. He managed to press his lips against Legolas' own. That woke the golden haired elf. 

Legolas tightened his hold for a few minutes, not seeming to want to let go. 

“Help me dress, melleth. There are things I must say to the others, and the sooner I get to talk to each of them the better.” 

Legolas nodded, rising to get something clean for Glorfindel to wear, helping him into the pale blue tunic and leggings. Legolas then made quick work of adding the warriors’ braids Glorfindel usually had in his hair. The younger elf helped Glorfindel sit up, propping him up with a few pillows behind his back. 

At least now he felt a little more like his normal self.  “Hannon lle.” Glorfindel was not thrilled with how hard it was for him to remain sitting up without help. Things were getting worse than he thought. “I think I hear the twins outside in the hallway. Will you go out and join them? Just let them in, don’t worry, I’ll know which one is which.” It would be easier than talking to them one by one. 

Legolas nodded, planting another gentle kiss against his lips before slipping out the room. 

Glorfindel only had to wait for a few moments before the twins came in, both looking rather unhappy. “Smile,” he said, looking at the twin faces. 

“How can we…” Elladan began

“…when we know you are…” Elrohir continued.

“… dying?” 

“It is not goodbye forever, penneth. When you come to Valinor, we will meet again. I will be waiting for you, mellyn-nin,” Glorfindel replied. “Always, I have known that this day would come, though it makes this no easier for me, believe me. I had hoped I would simply be allowed to sail, but instead I must go via Mandos’ Halls, a second time.” He shook his head. 

“How do you…”

“…know that we’ll…”

“…meet again…”

“…in Valinor?” 

“A promise from one of the Valar, the last time I was before them.” Glorfindel smiled. “Come here, meldir.” The twins came over to him, and Glorfindel managed to give them both a hug. “Look after yourselves. I will see you well... not soon, but we will meet again. I promise.” He knew they had chosen to be of the elves, so he would eventually see them, when the time came for them to sail for Valinor. 

The twins nodded, hugging him back, fiercely. He knew they would miss him, and that he would them. 

The next to come in once they left, was Thranduil. Thranduil who wasn’t smiling or frowning at him. Thranduil seemed to know nothing could be done. 

“Must you leave Legolas behind?” 

“Unfortunately, yes, Thranduil,” Glorfindel replied, sadly. “I do not wish to, but since when have we been able to deny the will of the Valar?” 

"That's certainly impossible to do," Thranduil replied. He shook his head. "They are hard to think of, most of us haven't met any of them." 

"You should be glad of that. I won't say that Námo is unpleasant to talk to, but he is certainly something I'd never experienced in all my time in Gondolin before then. It's certainly not an experience I will ever forget to the end of my days." Glorfindel grimaced. He was starting to hurt in places, but he refused to give in and allow himself to fade completely. 

"I'd imagine so. Well, I will see you again when I do, Glorfindel."

 "Namarie, Thranduil." Glorfindel watched the king leave. 

It was several minutes before another elf came in. Glorfindel smiled as he saw who it was. Lindir. One of the last elflings he'd seen in Imladris in many years, though he’d been born not long before Arwen. 

"Lindir." 

Of course, the Lindir who stood beside his bed was a grown ellon now, and, Glorfindel had to admit, a rather handsome one at that. At least he wasn't the one where Legolas was now. 

"Look after yourself, Lindir," he said, at last, not able to think of what to say to the far younger elf. "Erestor too." He smirked as Lindir went red. Oh he knew that was going on. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone else, penneth." 

"Hannon lle, Glorfindel," Lindir replied. "It's sad to see you leaving us." 

"Not half as annoying as being stuck here in bed is," Glorfindel replied. "Though I would have preferred to sail, instead of fade, but, I'll be waiting for everyone when you all cross the sea, believe me." 

Lindir nodded. "A shame you didn't get what you wanted." 

"The Valar's will is never something we know before it happens, Lindir. I am content at least to know I have all of you around me. To fade with none of you around me would not be something I would want. We should be glad for a small favour like that. Besides, I knew this was to come, just not when." Glorfindel smiled. "I will see you in Valinor, penneth." 

“I do not think Erestor and I will wait much longer before we sail,” Lindir replied. “So we shall see you soon.” 

Erestor soon came and went after a small talk to Glorfindel, followed by Arwen, who Glorfindel knew he’d never see again, and Aragorn. 

That left the hardest until last. Elrond. 

"It's a shame nothing I've done seems to have helped you, Glorfindel," Elrond said at last, having been silent for some time. 

Glorfindel hadn't known what to say to him when he first entered. There was so much going on in his head at the moment, and a lot of different emotions too. "I did not plan on this happening any time soon, mellon-nin, though I did warn you this would happen eventually. It's not your fault." He knew only too well that Elrond felt bad because nothing he'd done as a healer had worked to help Glorfindel recover from the orc attack. “Námo decided this is the time for me to fade out of Middle-Earth, and we can do nothing to stop that.” 

Elrond nodded. “While I can understand that, it still doesn’t feel right that I cannot save you when you sacrificed yourself to keep my father alive.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Elrond. Besides, more than once you’ve healed me back to full health, so I wouldn’t say you haven’t done so.” Glorfindel smiled wryly. He understood that only too well. 

“That was a long time ago when I helped Eärendil and his parents to escape from Gondolin when it fell, Elrond. I knew back then that he had a massive role to play at some point when I first met him, and his parents. Though, Princess Idril did not want me to stay back and fight the Balrog, I told her to go, that she was more important than I. That it was something I was trained to do. To fight any enemy we had.” 

Elrond nodded. “As are all warriors, however I feel many in this age would flee if they met a Balrog. I’m glad there are no more left in Middle-Earth.” 

“If there are, the Edain will have to deal with them from now on,” Glorfindel replied. “We are leaving. The challenges are theirs now.” This was no longer a land for the elves to live in. All the elves knew that their time in Middle-Earth was ending. “Will you sail soon?” 

“I will. After…”Elrond paused, “we have dealt with you.” Now he looked a slightly uncomfortable. “I have been searching in the library for any information regarding what happened in Gondolin when an elf dies… but for some reason we have nothing.” 

Glorfindel thought back. It was not any easy topic to talk of, but, he knew Elrond didn’t want to do anything that was not normal for him, since he was from Gondolin. 

“When Fingolfin died, I remember that Thorondor and a few of the eagles carried his body up onto a mountain top. Turgon climbed up, and built a stone cairn over his father’s body. I’m told, while I was in Valinor, that a similar thing was done to me when I died. Only, it was the eagles who buried me with the stones, considering all my people were gone at the time.” 

He was glad that the eagles had been kind enough to bury him as they had, he hadn’t expected it. “Not that you have to do so.” 

“We will,” Elrond replied. “Only fair, those things are still done.” 

“At least this is not the last time we will speak to each other,” Glorfindel replied. “I will come to meet you when you are nearing the white shores.” He smiled slightly. “I doubt I will have to wait long though. Will you call the others in?” 

His breathing was getting shallower, and he knew, death was not far from him now. All this talking had rapidly sapped his strength. 

Elrond nodded, and headed over to the door. 

What Elrond said, Glorfindel didn’t really know, but it was only moments later that Legolas was back beside him, pulling him gently into his arms. Glorfindel winced slightly, but he didn’t say anything, knowing Legolas didn’t mean to cause him pain. Glorfindel let his head rest on Legolas shoulder. 

He knew everyone was watching him at the moment, waiting. 

Just as his heart started to slow completely to the stop, Glorfindel managed one last word to all of them. 

“Namarie.” 

His eyesight faded to nothing, and he moved no more, in his body: as his sight returned to the familiarity of Mandos’ Halls.


	4. Valinor

There was no one to greet him, this time he arrived in Mandos Halls. Not that he minded, considering what he had left behind. Being alone here, was what he could handle, he didn’t need attention straight away. 

T _he sooner I can walk in Valinor, the better_. He knew that the time would come for him to return out into the Undying Lands, and that those who he knew there would be surprised when he suddenly appeared. Time was something he was unaware of now, coming into these halls to stay for a while. 

There was nothing to do here, other than think back once more over the years he’d spent alive.  _I have seen more than I thought. Even with the fall of my homeland I’ve still been very busy while living in Rivendell._  Elrond had given him plenty to do as Elrond’s seneschal. 

But now, his mind was going to Legolas. They had met when Elrond had sent him with a message to Thranduil. Legolas was waiting with a few of the Silvan elves to show him the way to the palace in the forest.  _I would have ended up lost had it not been for their help_ , he thought. Even though he would never have admitted such a thing to Thranduil when he first arrived.  _Not to mention, it gave me some time to get to know Legolas a little._  

He remembered the initial rage from Thranduil, when he found out who Legolas had chosen for his mate, though Glorfindel had promised he’d never harm Legolas. _“King Thranduil, I would sooner allow myself to be hurt than allow anything or anyone to hurt Legolas,” he’d said._  It seemed that had been enough to convince the king, since Thranduil had accepted them, grudgingly at first. Time had given him reason enough to believe Glorfindel’s words. 

And so, he waited for a chance to leave the halls. He knew it would happen eventually. Finally he felt the odd feeling of being pulled along that had accompanied being sent back last time. 

When his eyes opened this time, he was surprised to see a familiar face looking down at him. Glorfindel blinked at the dark haired, grey eyed ellon. His eyes widened. _How long was I in the Halls this time?_  

He knew this elf.

_Last time, I saw him, I was in Rivendell, and he certainly didn't seem this cheerful._  

"Elrond?" 

His voice was hoarse, and his mouth dry. Glorfindel managed a smile. 

"Mae govannen, Glorfindel." Elrond smiled. 

“Well, it seems I’m back.” 

Elrond nodded. “Indeed. It’s good to see you again, mellon-nin.” 

Glorfindel looked around. He did not recognise the buildings around him, white marble they seemed to be. _So where am I this time?_ "Where’d Námo send me back to this time?” 

“Valinor,” Elrond replied. “We’re not in Tirion however, but we’re not far from there as it is. Celebrian was quite busy while she was here, before we arrived.”

_Not in Tirion?_  “Then where are we?” 

“A valley she found. There are many of my own kin here, some who I’ve not seen since the Last Alliance.” Elrond smiled. “Some of whom I’m sure even you would know.” He offered Glorfindel a hand, and helped him stand. 

Glorfindel blinked as he heard that, looking around. He couldn't hear any waterfalls, but now as he looked around, he started to notice that the buildings looked quite familiar indeed. "This almost looks like Rivendell…" 

Elrond nodded. "Ai, that's what Celebrian was working on while she was here on her own. She had plenty of help from the Noldor who made their way here who know me.” 

"Must be good for you, seeing old friends again," Glorfindel replied. He smiled slightly. "I had nothing like this last time. I knew no one around me, until I reached Tirion." 

Elrond nodded. "It is good to see them again. There are a few people from Gondolin here though. They were rather surprised to hear that I'd met you."

_Who of my kin have met Elrond?_  Glorfindel was surprised. "I remember the names of only a few of the others who were with me before I turned back to stop the Balrog, Elrond. Princess Idril, Tuor of the House of the Wing, Voronwë who was asked to guard Idril while we all fled... and a Loremaster like yourself known as Pengolodh. As well as your father Eärendil.” 

Aside from those names, he could remember none of the others. 

Elrond smiled. “A few of them are here, Glorfindel. Pengolodh is living on Tol Eressëa, I’ve heard. Idril, Tuor and Voronwë, are all here.” 

“What of Eärendil?” Glorfindel was curious as to that. He knew Eärendil wouldn’t remember him, but Elrond was Eärendil’s son after all. 

“He visits, occasionally, but never for long. I don’t feel as though I know him; or my naneth anymore. Too young they left us behind for me to really know them, not to mention remember them. I knew Maglor better than I knew either of my parents, even Gil-Galad I knew better. To know that my parents are here is enough. ” 

Glorfindel nodded. He knew that time spent in Valinor could not heal everything. “What of Idril and Tuor? Were they surprised to know who you were?” 

“Why don’t you ask them? After all, they’ve you to thank for helping them escape.” 

Glorfindel nodded. The two of them started in towards the settlement that Celebrían had made. “What did Celebrían call this place?” 

“Imladris. She wanted me to feel like I’d never left when I arrived here.” Elrond smiled. 

Glorfindel smiled. “Aside from not being able to hear as many waterfalls, she certainly found a good place for it.” His eyes wandered as they walked up the steps to the main house. 

“Will you stay with us again?” Elrond asked. 

“For a few days, perhaps, until I’m used to being in my body again. I have my home in Tirion as well, to see to. I promised I would return there, when I came over the seas the first time and met you.” 

Elrond nodded. "You do know Valinor better than we ever could," he replied. "Will you visit once you've returned there?" 

Glorfindel chuckled. "Of course I will. If there is a need for me to be here, just send word and I will come. Who else came across with you?" 

"The remainder of those from Rivendell, aside from my sons. The twins chose to stay behind and watch over their sister until her time comes. Oh, and you might want to head down to the stables later, a friend of yours is there." 

Glorfindel grinned. "I know who you mean there. I suppose we'll see the twins sooner or later." Asfaloth. 

He knew, last time he had been here, that he had been planning on searching out somewhere that reminded him of Gondolin, but he'd never really had the chance. "Last time I was here, I had thought to try and find somewhere of my own. A place for those who came from Gondolin to settle, but I hadn't the chance. This time, I feel that I will." 

"If you need any help, I'm sure those here would be interested in helping. I know Idril's not interested in leading anyone, more that she's comfortable here now. I feel she'd stay here." 

“Perhaps Voronwë would come. He is not as close to Idril and Tuor as some were. We were quite good friends back when Gondolin fell. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to see me.”


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are at the end of this fanfiction. I am planning on expanding more on the relationship between Legolas and Glorfindel at some point too. Thank you for reading!

The years passed by in peace. Glorfindel found many of those from Gondolin were interested in remaking their old home, if they could find a suitable place for it. They did, a hidden valley, not too far from Tirion and Imladris. Many other elves came to help to build the city, and as time went by, elves appeared from each of the different houses, aside from one. The King's House. The only known people he could think of from that house were not here.

Anardolen, they had named their new home. Those who remembered Gondolin were eager to rebuild the home that they remembered, and even though some things were not the same, there were not too many differences. All that they had needed was for someone to lead them out and find a place to call their own. That; had been Glorfindel.

Once Anardolen was completely built, Glorfindel found that most still looked toward him for leadership. It felt good to see his old emblem waving in the wind above his part of the city. A green field embellished with a golden flower. None of the Gondolindrim had asked him whether he had found someone who he would spend his life with.

After many years had passed, word came from Tirion that a ship was coming once more from Middle-Earth. Glorfindel and a few of his own people set off from their city, Voronwë amongst them.

"We will stop to see those in Imladris on the way," Glorfindel said. "Elrond may have heard the news that a ship is coming. I have the feeling that people we both will know are on that ship."

Voronwë nodded. “You spent a lot of time amongst those in Imladris, didn’t you, Lord Glorfindel?”

“I dwelt in Imladris the whole time I was back in Middle-Earth. Since Gondolin was lost, I needed a new home. At first I did not feel at ease, since most wanted to know more about me, not to mention I was the only one amongst them who could tell of the fall of Gondolin. I got sick of being asked how that came to pass, and ended up refusing to tell that tale again. So people don’t ask me here; I’ve been compiling that story for some time while we’ve been in Anardolen.”

Glorfindel had no interest in recounting that tale even now. It was a part of his life that he did not wish to revisit even for his kin. Besides, those with him now, knew the story, they’d experienced it.

He smiled as he saw someone coming out toward them from Imladris. Dark haired, and he recognised the ellon quite quickly as he drew closer.

“Mae govannen, Lord Erestor!” Glorfindel called.

Erestor smiled as he came closer. “Mae govannen indeed, Lord Glorfindel! It is good to see you again. Are you coming to stay for a while?”

“Ai, for a day or so. News came from Tirion to Anardolen.” Glorfindel grinned at him. “A ship is coming from Middle-Earth.”

Erestor nodded. “So we’ve heard. Elrond’s heading to the shoreline soon with Celebrian. Will you be going?”

“I have the feeling Legolas is coming, so yes,” Glorfindel replied, as they reached the courtyard that was only too familiar for him. Glorfindel dismounted from Asfaloth’s back, very glad that he had the horse back, and inclined his head slightly as he turned to look at Elrond and Celebrian. People were moving about around them.

“Mae govannen, mellon-nin,” Glorfindel said. It had been quite some time since he had been to visit the Noldor.

“How go things in Anardolen, Glorfindel?”

“Very well. Seems that soon the last of our people will finally have come across the sea.”

Elrond nodded. “We are planning on leaving in the morning to head for Tirion to meet them. It won’t be long before that ship arrives, though I don’t remember seeing any ships still waiting at the Grey Havens when I sailed. I wonder who built this one, whether it was Círdan, or someone else.”

“We’ll soon know,” Glorfindel replied. The sooner the ship arrived, the better for all of those who would be waiting for it. They would know who was on it by the time it had passed Tol Eressëa. Glorfindel knew though, there was a feeling in his mind that Legolas was coming at last. 

_What kept him there so long? I know he wanted to help with restoring Ithilien, but did he have to stay so long?_

 

* * *

 

As the ship drew closer to the docks, Glorfindel knew as he saw the grey ship, which he knew who one of the people on it was. Indeed, there was a golden haired elf standing looking over the edge as he watched.

Glorfindel smiled, eyes locked on the blue eyed, paler haired ellon. Legolas had come home to him at last.

It was not easy for him to wait for the ship to be tethered to the dock, or for him to wait for those on board to disembark. Once that had happened, he was surprised to see that a dwarf had come with Legolas. He also saw the twins which was good to see. Even though that meant that Arwen had likely passed into a place where no one here would see her again. Not until the end of time; and that was hopeful thinking.

As Elrond moved forward to greet his sons, with Celebrian, Glorfindel moved toward Legolas, most of his own kin staying where they were. There was no one here for them to greet, even if Glorfindel had someone.

“Legolas…”

Legolas turned around toward him, after answering something the dwarf had asked. The dwarf, whom Glorfindel now recognised as Gimli, despite his now white hair, one of the members of the Fellowship, looked quite uncomfortable. _What to do about him?_

Then he heard Elrond call a greeting to Gimli, and the dwarf turned and walked away in that direction, following the twins.

 _Thank you, Elrond,_ Glorfindel thought as he reached Legolas.

Legolas smiled. “That took entirely too long.”

“Ai, it’s good to have you back, melleth.” Glorfindel smiled, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Legolas. "I have missed you." Nothing appeared to have changed, though Legolas certainly seemed tired. "Are you alright?" Gently, Glorfindel kissed Legolas, ignoring that the others who knew him would be surprised. Even though he had made it well known to the others that his heart had been claimed.

“I will be, now that I am here,” Legolas replied. He smiled at Glorfindel. “I did not think I would be in Middle-Earth for so long after you left us all behind.”

Glorfindel chuckled. “I have been quite busy during the time we’ve been apart. I have dwelled here in Valinor, re-embodied a second time, since shortly after Elrond’s arrival here, or so I found out. He was the first person to see me when I was allowed out of the Halls.”

“What have you been doing since we last spoke?” Legolas asked. “Where do you live?”

“Not in Tirion as I had originally thought, Legolas, but instead with my kin, in our own city. My kin from Gondolin were interested in rebuilding Gondolin, though it does not remain known as such. No it has a new name, though it is identical to Gondolin of the First Age. We call it Anardolen, and it is where I dwell. Seems they would have no one else for their leader. Elrond dwells not far from there, in a place identical to Rivendell, in both appearance and name. Celebrian spent many of the years since she sailed creating it for him, and that is where I was reborn a second time.”

“Can we go there?”

“What of your dwarf friend? What were you thinking, bringing him to Valinor? Never has a dwarf been seen here.”

“He is too good a friend for me to leave him behind, and he also had someone here he said he would not mind seeing again. Lady Galadriel.” Legolas smiled. “How could I refuse that? It seems the Valar weren’t against him coming here, either, else we’d never have made it.”

“That is very true. We never know what they make of the things we do,” Glorfindel replied. “Come on, let’s go find him and then head for Anardolen. No doubt he may find there are things there he may be able to help us improving. Now that we have forever, there is no need to rush things.” He knew it was very unlikely that Gimli would have forever, as they did, but for now he was welcome to come with them.

The Balrog Slayer smiled, and then turned toward the other way, heading toward where Elrond, his family and Gimli were. “Well now, it seems we’re all together again.”

“Glorfindel!” Both the twins spun around to stare at him.

Glorfindel looked at Elrond. “You didn’t tell them that I had met you here, some years ago?”

“No, I would have thought they’d see you when they came off their ship, which they tell me Legolas built. I see there are many of his people here now, who have come with him.”

Glorfindel nodded. “They are all welcome in Anardolen. There is certainly enough room for them there, should they choose to come.” He looked at Legolas.

“I believe they will follow me, melleth-nin,” Legolas replied. “They are all elves who lived with me in Ithilien.”

Glorfindel nodded. They went to collect Gimli, and then all of them made their way to Anardolen. Elrond and his family left them when they reached the border of the new Imladris, and Glorfindel led the others home. _This time, we have forever!_

**Author's Note:**

> Translate:  
> Melleth - love  
> My Golden warrior – malthen marthor-nin  
> My Golden Prince – malthen conin-nin


End file.
